Crazy Mob Princesses
by SannGoCrazyLikaBiatch
Summary: Sam is the only non cube human in Minecraft, and he knows it, just doesn't care. Until curious mob princesses start to go after him. M for lemons. Lots and lots of glorious lemons!
1. The Start

So this is a new story I'm starting. I guess Sam is having some fun… anyways, I'm accepting OC princesses, I'll need info like:

Age: (13-25)  
Hair: (however)  
Skin: (just not rainbow)  
Lips: (no rainbow)  
Eyes: (okay, rainbow is fine here)  
What mob princess: (not Cow because that's my first one)  
Breast size: (nothing over triple D)  
Size: (I don't aneroxic sizes, please)  
Abilities: (you can go wild and crazy here. They must also have true forms and special abilities in true forms)  
Virginity: (is it one? And how?)  
And some other basic stuff I might add later. If your OC princess dies in this story, chill, they'll be brought back!

Sam was the only human in Minecraft, besides cube humans, but what he doesn't know is that mob princesses are about to get him.

He walked through the woods, enjoying the quiet, when her heard some rustling.

"Hello?"

Suddenly, he turned around and saw a gorgeous girl.

She had tan skin, and brown eyes. Her brown hair reached her shoulders. She wore a dress that was white with big white spots on it. Her boobs were a huge C size.

"Wh-who are you?"

She smiled, revealing big white teeth, "Cowella, but call me Cwell. It seems it is my season now…"

Sam raised an eyebrow, "season? What season?"

Cwell eyes were half closed, her lips playful, "why, Sammy, dear, it's mating season…"

Sam eyes widened but before he could speak, she clapped her hands and they vanished.

Sam opened his eyes and looked around him.

The floor was made if thin fur rugs, and the walls were a shiny gold. The ceiling had a few glow stone blocks, which made the small room very dim.

He looked up and saw Cwell. "Cwell? Who are you an whats happening?!"

"I'm princess of the cow mobs! Remember it, Sam dear. And I need seed to make more of my precious cows…"

She clapped her hands and their clothes vanished into nothing.

She lay Sam in the floor, and got in top if him. She grabbed his cock and rubbed it quickly. Immediately Sam started moaning loudly.

Suddenly, Cwell put her mouth in as well, and this made Sam shiver, as he had never felt anything like it.

After a while of sucking and moaning, Cwell stopped, "Sam, it's time, I need you now,"

Sam nodded, "okay, lets do it,"

Cwell laid her back on the floor, she spread her legs open and lifted them up, Giving Sam a great view of her entrance.

He positioned his cock right before her, rubbing it around and around, making her extremely wet and even more horny.

She groaned, "get on with it dear!"

Sam smirked, "how would you like it? Fast or slow?"

Cwell groaned again, "go as fast as your ass can,"

Sam smirked again and went in SLOWLY. Cwell screamed, but becaus the was slow.

"DEAR! PLEASE HURRY UP!"

Sam laughed, "I'll do as I like it," Cwell sighed, "fine, at least it's happening,"

Sam was going very slow, and Cwell got used to it, but right when she did, he suddenly went super speed and started fucking the life out of her.

Cwell scream, "OH YESSSS, FUCK NE LIKE THAT!"

Sam hit her g-spot and she screamed loudly.

"Oh, YES, SAMMY DEARY! FUCK THAT ONE SPOT!"

Finally, after two glorious hours, Cwell stilled, and rivers of liquid shot out of her pussy.

Sam groaned loudly, and Cwell smiled feeling her insides filled with his sperm.

After a while, they both collapsed in each other.

Cwell said, "Sam dear, that was great, we should do it again,"

"Yes princess,"

"But now we must rest,"

"Yeah, I'm tired out,"

Cwell placed her head on his chest and they fell asleep.

A/N: please send in OC's! If I don't get any by the next three days I'll just make my own, and btw, my next one is chickens, so sorry for using that one, especially if you wanted it!


	2. Cluckity Cluck Cluck

A/N: I know I just posted the first chapter but I can't seem to get my crackling fingers off the keyboard! Hope you like this even if its a bit weird…

The first thing Sam heard was "Cock a doodle DOO!"

He woke up and saw a chicken resting nest to his door.

He opened it and shooed the chicken away, swatting its wings.

The chicken looked up at him, and suddenly started transforming into a gorgeous woman.

She had white pale skin. Her eyes were an almost black. Her long platinum blond hair reaches her butt. She had some red streaks in her hair. Her boobs were a b.

She smiled, "Chinita, princess of chickens! Call me Chita, though. I heard all about it with Cwell, don't try and hide it. I need some seed too, and it's about time I stopped using cube human seed!"

Sam looked at her, stunned, "um, sure? Come in,"

Chita shook her head. "How can a human make such a nice house?"

Sam flushed, "I've been around long, I guess…"

Chita saw his bed, and nodded her head. "Right, lets start this shit,"

Sam nodded, and removed his clothes. Chita stared hungrily at his abs, licking her lips.

She removed her white shirt and red mini skirt, then took off her red bra and panties.

She got her knees and elbows in the bed, her butt sticking up. "Right, come on…"

Sam stared at her ass for a while, then rubbed his huge cock around her entrance a few times, finally going in when he couldn't keep it out anymore.

Chita screamed, "OHHHHH! YESS! FILL MY PUSSY WITH THAT HUGE POLE YOU CALL A COCK! YES RIGHT THERE! OH! KEEP HITTING THAT SPOT! HOLY SHIT…"

Sam moaned and groaned, keeping his pace steady, "holy shut Chita…"

Chita moaned and fisted the bed sheets, "just keep fucking me like that, don't stop it…"

Right before Chita could release, Sam pulled out, "I wanna try something new,"

"What's that, sexy boy?"

He rammed his cock into her even tighter ass, "that,"

Chita screamed, not caring if anyone heard her, "OH MY NOTCH! THAT FEELS SO GOOOOOOD!"

Sam kept groaning, unable to keep it in.

Finally, it was time for him to come, but right before he did, he pulled out and shoved it in her pussy.

Chita felt her insides full with sperm.

"Thanks for your seed, you're most welcome,"

"Don't thank me,"

"We have to sleep now,"

"Yes princess,"

Chita lay on the bed, Sam wrapped his arms around her, and they fell asleep.

A/N: awwwwww, ok, I know these princesses seem like they only want Sam for their seed, but there will be more to it, I'll show you later. Damn. I now need to clean the sofa because I just came while masturbating to my story. Bye, see you in the next chapter!


	3. Freezing Love

A/N: thank you for the review! This story may be a little long, because I want to explain some things. And please don't think that criticism will make me stop writing this story, I love it and already have a ton of ideas! Also please check out my other fanfic!

Sam shivered in his blue shirt. Although it was freezing in this biome, he needed some spruce wood an saplings to complete his house.

Sam took out his iron axe, and started chopping away.

While chopping, he heard a few sounds, as if a little girl was crying or something.

Sam just shrugged it off and after he was done chopping, went back home, but the whole way, he felt like he was being followed.

He sat on his bed, and thought back to his amazing times with Chita and Cwell, and groaned when he saw his erection.

Whipping off his clothes, he started jacking himself off, moaning to himself.

Then, out of nowhere, this girl, who looked pretty young, appeared in front of him.

She had extremely snow white skin, and long orangey brown hair that reached her thighs. Her eyes were a bright orange.

Her boobs were a B but she was kinda short so it made up for it.

Sam's face turned red, and his hand groped around, trying to find something to cover his penis with.

"Please don't be embarrassed with me. My name is Cold, princess of the Snow Golums. I, um have a message for you…"

Sam took a deep breath, and managed a shaky, "a message? From who?" He didn't know a lot I people.

She looked down, obviously shy, "a message from, um, the Cowella," he gave a big smile, "Cwell? Great! What is it?" She backed up a little, "um, she wants you to visit her tomorrow at her castle, she wants to show you her true powers,"

His eyes widened, POWERS?! "Princesses have powers?" Cold looked at him, "of course, we all do," he said, "what are yours?"

She finally seemed to relax, "I can freeze anything I want if its not far away, and I can make it snow, just not too big an area,"

"Okay, thanks. Tell Cwell though I don't know how to go there," Cold said, "it's okay, she said she would pick you up,"

"Oh ok,"

Cold gulped, "um, can I ask you a question?" Sam seemed to forget he was naked, "sure?"

"How does it feel like to have sex?" Sam's face turned red, despite Cold's coldness cooling his house, "well, it sends waves of pure pleasure trough your entire body, an you just feel like you have to go all night, I guess,"

Cold shook her head lightly, "could you, um…"

"Could I what?"

"Do it with me…?"

Sam gasped, "how… wha- huh?!"

Cold fell to her knees, "I'm a mature 14 year old! I deserve to!"

Sam gulped, "if that's what you want, I guess,"

Cold's smile was huge, "lets start,"

They started with just normal kissing, but then it got more touchy. Sam pushed his tongue into hers, which made her squeak a little, "sorry, I'm not used to this," Sam placed two hand on the curve of her hips and grinded himself against her small frame.

Cold backed down a little, but after realizing he wasn't hurting her, got up again, and surprisingly, was the one to push them both to bed.

Sam slowly removed the shirt she was wearing. It has long sleeves but cut high so you could see her stomach. Cold gasped, and removed her skinny bleached jeans.

Sam couldn't control his sly hands, and they scuttled towards her bra, undoing the strap and letting it fall, revealing her perky breasts. Cold understood now, so she removed her underwear.

He rubbed a finger across her entrance, which made her shake, "sorry, I, um, have never been touched this way," she was so innocent, "well, no you have…"

Sam started going sucking on her neck, and rubbing three fingers roughly. Cold couldn't help it, and started moaning and screaming very loudly.

He let go, both of them panting hard, "are you ready for the real thing? Cold took a deep breathe, "more than ever,"

"Good."

Sam rubbed his member a few times, and Cold sucked it too, which made Sam shiver from pleasure, which made it wet and lubed up.

He placed it before her, then ever so slowly entered her. He felt some sort of barrier and slowly went through it, causing Cold to scream loudly, but Sam muffled it with a kiss.

He kept thrusting in and out slowly, and everytime he went in, Cold moaned loudly.

After a while, he started to speed up, and Cold didn't disagree.

He continued to get quicker everytime she got used to it, and after about an hour, he was going at a very quick speed.

"Uhh… Cold, I'm gonna cum…" Cold, still moaning said, "hmm… me too, lets do it in each other…"

"Okay…"

Sam sped up really quickly, an finally, he let rope after rope of cum into her, and a fountain of liquids poured from her vagina.

"Goodbye Sam, but I will see you soon…"

"Bye Cold…"

An with that, she snapped her fingers and was gone, leaving a tired but happy Sam alone on the bed.

A/N: I realized I didn't give Chita and Cwell any powers… so I want to ask you if you want to give your own? If not I'll make them up myself. See you in the next chapter!


	4. Lost in The Love Mine

A/N: it's not freaky to send in more OCs. In fact, I'm quite flattered someone actually sent one in!

Sam groaned when he opened his chest. He had no diamonds, his gold supply was no where to be found and his iron ingots could be counted on his fingers.

Picking up his trusty iron pickaxe and a couple of torches, Sam entered his cave to look for more ores and hopefully diamond.

After looking through every entrance he had, and realized he had mined all that could be taken, he decided it would be easier to just find some new cave, so he started mining away at the stone.

Digging for a while, his pickaxe hit on… wood? Sam dug around it.

"OH MY NOTCH! I JUST FOUND AN ABANDONED MINESHAFT!"

Sam felt like he was in the aether, just imagine all the diamonds he could find!

After wandering for quite some time, he heard something that sounded like a person complaining. Following the noise, he found himself in front of a cave spider spawner.

"Holy shit! Back off spider ass!" Sam screamed, swinging his pickaxe at two cave spiders approaching him.

"Stop! Don't hurt him!"

Sam looked up and saw a small girl standing, hands on her hips with a cocky attitude face.

She had extremely long blue hair (just like the spiders) done in a braid (with some kind of white string in it), extremely pale skin, and blood red eyes.

The cave spiders seemed to back away and sort if nodded their head when they saw her.

She smirked, and started towards Sam.

"So, I heard something about a tasty human around here. Guess they were talking about you," Sam looked at her, "huh?"

"I'm Charlotte, call me Lottie. I've been stuck in this cave producing cave spider babies since Notch knows how long. Princess of cave spiders, how ya do?"

"Um… ok I guess…"

Lottie smirked, "right, okay. So, as I just said, I produce babies - boring, I know - and I've just so happen to hear from Cwell about this human that can give seed? And it's worked too, see. And now I want some too,"

Sam opened his eyes, "um… right here?"

"Yeah right here. Where else? Not up above, the light hurts my eyes too much. And don't feel awkward having sex with a 16 year old, I know you've done it with Cold,"

Sam coughed, signaling that she should shut up.

She grabbed his face, and pulled him in for a kiss.

It was a very rough one, and San felt her fangs dig into his lips. He placed his hands on her waist, and grinded himself to her, and she giggled feeling his erection.

She pushed her tongue into his mouth and licked everything, his tongue, his teeth, the sides…

"Okay, enough kissing, lets do this,"

She pushed him on the floor, an with a clap of her hand, their clothes vanished. She grabbed his cock in her hands and started rubbing it. And when she added in her mouth, Sam just kept moaning and moaning.

Lottie got up and positioned herself before his huge member, and without warning, just sat in him.

She screamed, the sound echoing from the walls. Sam switched their positions and got in top of her. And started slowly thrusting in and out.

"No, I want you to go faster, please."

"Um, sure, I guess."

He started going very quickly, making Lottie scream an moan all the more.

After two hours, Lottie groaned, "AAGGG! Sam… I'm going to… oh my Notch yes right there!"

Sam didn't hear the rest of her sentence.

Lottie kept screaming out these really weird things that made Sam even more hornier than ever, and he went even faster.

"Oh Sam! Keep it up! Hm… faster! Please go faster! Oh… hm… yessssss…"

Finally, after a short while, Lottie screamed and came, her liquids squirting everywhere. The feeling of her vaginal walls squeezing his cock made an amazing feeling, and he went even faster until finally he let his sperm out into her.

Panting, she said, "that was great… you have to come down mining again…"

"Yeah…"

"Oh, yeah, and for doing so, I have a gift for you!"

She produced an entire stack of diamonds and even some obsidian!

"Yes! I can finally visit the nether! Thanks, Lottie,"

"No problem, now letssss ssssleep,"

A/N: yaaaay! So, now that Sam can go to the nether, does this give you any ideas? *wink wink* please send in OCs if you want them in u story. I can't wait for Sam to visit the nether in the next chap. See you in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

ANNOUNCEMENT!

I will continue with the chapters for the OCs I have, but I think I might take a break? And also, a small reminder, please send OCs in as reviews and not PMs because then some people wouldn't know and send an OC for the same mob and I'd be really confused. Anyways thanks for reviewing on my story(s)! And sorry about the break, school is seriously getting in the way, an I love writing these things.

Bye and see you next time!

ps: break won't be too long, I swear. A little less than a week to two weeks. I'll make a new announcement if I go over that time range!


	6. Hot Blazes

**A/N: sorry if some of the chapters are jumbled up, I'm just writing whichever one comes up right now! But don't worry, I will, and I WILL do all the current ones!**

It was so unusual in the nether.

He looked up and saw a couple of ghasts, and was smart enough to duck out of its view.

He trudged along, mining as much glow stone as he could, until he stumble upon something.

"Oh my Notch could this be…"

He stared hard at the wall, "a nether fortress!"

He ran in in a fit of glee.

Turning around suddenly, he noticed a gang of five blazes had assembled behind him.

Surprisingly, they didn't attack, "please, our princess, Blaire of the Blazes will see you now,"

Sam followed the blazes, slightly confused.

They stopped at what looked like a room, and when opened, Sam saw a pretty girl lying on a bed.

She had long dirty blonde hair done in a messy bun. She only wore a red bikini that showed off her tanned skin. And when Sam took a step closer, noticed that her eyes seemed to flicker like fire.

She stood up when they entered, "right! Blazes, shoo, please."

They left without question.

"Right. Sam? Cute. Hm… I guess you'll have to do for now…" said Blaire, licking her lips.

She pushed him on bed, and started kissing him.

"Not that I don't like this, but why is this happening?"

Blaire sucked his neck, "it's happening because I choose it to,"

After a whole of kissing, "and because I need seed for stronger, better blazes…"

"Ok…"

She ripped off their clothes, and she stared hungrily at his body, taking everything in.

She took a grab for his manhood, and started sucking away at it, revue ing moans from Sam.

Blaire got tired of giving pleasure and decided it was time to get some herself.

She sat on his face, and Sam knew what to do. He let his tongue cheekily run over her entrance, making her moan loudly.

"Right there…"

After licking for quite some time, she climaxed a little.

She got up, "okay, lets get to it,"

She sat on his cock with no warning, and just starte going up and down quickly.

Sam moaned, not use to being rules over by the girl.

"Okay, then, why don't we change?"

"No. I like it up here."

"I don't like it down here,"

Blaire laughed, her voice boomed, "right, look. I can burn your skin right off you now, and slowly, but I choose not to because this feels really great. Please shut up before I do,"

Sam sighed, but didn't say anything. The burning thing could be true.

After an hour, Sam felt himself close to coming. "Shit, Blaire, I'm about to…"

Surprisingly, she was panting very deeply, and her chest and face was flushed, "me too…"

With a loud scream and a grunt, they both came together.

Sam lay down next to her, his hand on her stomach, the other one tweaking an pulling her nipples. "So… exactly how many princesses have tried to be pregnant with you?"

"Um… I don't know…"

"I know there's a lot. Probably why you're so good,"

"I hardly did anything, you jumped about for the whole time,"

She chuckled, "yeah. But damn you are big…"

Her eyes half lidded, she lifted a hand and stroke his dick, making it hard again, "seriously Blaire?"

She gave an evil smirk.

"Just in case it doesn't work…"

**A/N: sorry u didn't know her name so I just made one. I know it's kinda short. See you later!**


	7. Dark Wither Lust

**A/N: Guess what? I'm back! I have my SUPER-IMPORTANT EXAMS, but I realised it has been AGES since I got a chapter out, so here's one! The other ones that I have written will also be posted shortly after this. I love writing but sometimes it feels like a chore because I'm getting SOOOO many OCs. But DONT STOP SENDING THEM IN GUYS!**

Sam slammed the book shut. He had borrowed a book called, "The Wither History" from a library in an NPC Village, and the second chapter on their abilities sent shivers up his spine.

He sighed and took his pickaxe out, ready to sharpen and fix it, when the book suddenly fell to the floor with a loud bang.

With a pumping heart and wide eyes, Sam shakedly walked to it, right as his hand made contact to the old book cover, it shook violently, and opened. Sam peeked and saw it was opened to a chapter right at the end: Wither Royalty.

"W… what?"

A light colored hand with black nail polish suddenly popped out from the book. Sam gasped loudly and watched dumbstruck as more of it came out.

After about 10 minutes, Sam stared at the 14 year old girl before him. She was quite tall for her age. Her skin wasn't pale but it was light. She had mysterious grey eyes and long straight dark brown hair.

"Um, hi! My name is Jennifer. Or Jen, whichever will work for you…"

Sam could tell she was kind if shy. "Um… would you mind explaining the while popping out of a book thing? I…"

Jen stood still for a while, "right. Hi. I'm Jen. I mean, Princess Jennifer of the Wither Skeletons. I've inherited the finest of the Wither magic, so I can do weird things like that."

Sam nodded his head and noticed her staring at his body, poking her pink tongue out and licking her lips.

"So… why are you here?"

Jen smiled, "thank YOU! I was too shy to tell you before you ask… I've listened to them gossip about bedding with you and how your seed was great and they expect their next bunch of babes to be the best and strongest her and bla bla. Anyways, I've got, what, 2 years until I can breed for my kind, but, you know. I decide I might as well train myself for it."

Sam bit his lower lip.

"With you, I mean,"

Right as those words escaped her lips, she threw herself at Sam, kissing him passionately. His hands immediately wrapped around her waist, and they grinded themselves together.

Sam lifted Jen up and carried her to his bedroom.

"How do you want it?"

Jen breathed for a while, and answered, "it's my first time, so go slow and when I tell you, feel free to fuck me with all your might."

They removed their clothes and Sam crawled on Jen. He sucked at her neck, while he grabbed his hair and gasped for air.

One of his hands snakes its way to her pussy, first he rubbed softly over the skin, making her squeak. He felt her growing wet, and stuck a finger inside.

Jen screamed at having it there.

Sam kissed her lower and lower, until he was inches above her vagina.

He licked her vagina first, then stuck his tongue in her. He pressed in as deep as he could, and when Jen couldn't take anymore, he pulled out.

He positioned his erect cock before her entrance and ever so slowly entered her.

She squirmed for a while, but after getting used to it, she said rasping, "it's ok, go rough…"

He sucked down on her left nipple and fucked his cock in and out of her mercilessly. He grabbed her hips and held her down, taking total power over her.

Jen felt herself was close to climax, and she told Sam, "I-I'm close…"

"M-me too…"

After some time, they both stilled, and just let their juices flow. (Wink wink).

Jen lay, panting hard. But Sam wasn't done. He flipped her over and pressed her head into his pillow and I insterted himself back in her and pounded at an amazing speed.

"OooOOOOH!" Jen moaned loudly.

Sam reached under and took her two tits in his hands and played with them.

He rammed himself in and out faster, the climax before giving better lubrication.

Before too long, they felt they were close to cum.

Jen lay down shivering beneath Sam.

"That was…"

Sam raised a eyebrow.

"Awesome."


	8. Ender Love

A/N: first of all, Najee, thank you so much for reviewing my story! I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw it, and I freaked when you sent in an OC and gave suggestions and then (!) said you chose my OC! I am still freaking out… anyways, here is to my favorite author, and the other ones I will write RIGHT AFTER THIS ONE! I can't wait for the next chapter… :')

Sam was tired. It wasn't normal to be tired in Minecraft, because the food usually kept him up and awake, even able to stay up past nights to mine.

But right now, Sam was just TIRED. He stared out his window and just looked at all the stars.

Suddenly, a thought hit him: we're there any other humans out there like him?

"Actually, there is…"

"WHAT?!" Sam, no longer tired, and instead, overcome with fear stood still, "who is that?"

A figure appeared before him. A beautiful woman with long purple hair that stopped on her back, pale, creamy skin and glowing purple eyes. Even with the eyes, she looked incredibly gorgeous.

Sam couldn't help staring at her C-cup boobs. "Uh… um… who are you?"

The woman laughed, "you look so cute confused. Yeah, okay, sorry. I'm Andr, princess of the Endermen. And it would be more comfortable if you stopped staring at my chest."

Sam blushed up and looked down, "so… why are you here?"

Andr rolled her eyes and her happy tone disappeared, "what all the others did: to fulfill their lust," Sam thought for a while, "I thought they wanted sperm to make babies?"

Andr shrugged, "yeah, and that, too,"

(I hope you don't mind, but in this story, Andr CAN get pregnant from Sam. I did this so it's fair to the other princesses…"

Without warning, Andr teleported in front of Sam and smashed her purple lips against his. Sam's hands groped around and found her breasts.

Andr moaned at his touch and reached down to his cock under his pants.

After a while, Andr couldn't take it anymore, and her hand grew to a dragon's claw and literally ripped out their clothes. Andr stared hungrily down at his body, stopping at the one part she wanted the most.

Andr took the whole thing in her mouth in one go, and Sam could feel sharp teeth growing and touching his cock slightly. Not hard enough to rip skin, but hard enough to cause maximum pleasure.

Andr got up, "okay, now you're all pleasured up, it's time to return the favor,"

Andr crawled on him and, without warning, swallowed his entire cock into her pussy.

Andr growled loudly, and Sam moaned, "damn, Andr, you're aggressive…" she smirked, moaning all the while, "thank you, I like to keep it that way,"

Sam couldn't help but stare down at this beauty. She was very skinny, but her boobs and ass were fat and jiggled up and down while she thrusted his penis deeper into her.

Finally, Sam couldn't take any more, "Andr… I'm going to…" her long nails clawed his chest, "me too, don't… pull out…"

Sam groaned loudly, and ropes of cum spewed inside her. Andr growled and her vagina spewed cum.

Andr landed on Sam. Panting heavily, "that was…"

"Awesome,"

Sam and Andr fell asleep together.

A/N:okay, so not as long as I had hoped for. Anyways, it was great this writing this chapter, and I think I incorporates more of Andr from your story into mine… hope you don't mind, especially her getting pregnant part… anyways, see you in the next chapter!


	9. Puppy Love

A/N: now I've started, I can't stop. Oh, and to Ultimoto The Great: I've already written a blaze story, but if you want I can make another chapter and just send it to you… just PM me on it. Anyways, I keep forgetting to say this (should I?) but I DO NOT OWN MINECRAFT!

Sam threw his bones at the pack of wolves, in a vain attempt to try and win over their attention.

"You know, you have to get their attention first."

"What?!" Sam whipped his head back and forth, trying to find the source of the noise.

Behinds some tree leaves, a woman with tan skin, long brown hair and hazel eyes appeared.

She had B-cup boobs and dark red lips. She wore wool to cover her private areas.

"Um… who are you?"

She looked up at me, licking her lips, (axd123: you didn't include a name, at least I didn't see one… anyways hope you don't mind I have her a name) "Danielle. Princess of wolves. Or Danny, whichever works for you."

Sam smiled, "okay, since too know more about these wolves than I do, how do I tame one?"

Danny stared at the scattered bones on the floor, and the wolves hungrily chewing on them.

"Well, first of all, you don't throw the bones at them. You give it to a wolf that you've caught the attention of, by hand. It depends on the wolf how many bones you need to give until they are yours."

Sam tried it out, and before long, he had a pet wolf. "Hey, Danny, thanks a lot! This wolf is going to be lots I help!"

Danny smiled, smirking slightly, "yes… okay, now that I've helped you, it's time to return the favor…"

Sam's eyes widened, and he knew she wanted just what all the other princesses did.

She snapped her fingers and Sam found himself in a cave. The walls were painted with wolves and the floor was scattered with wool rugs.

Danny removed her wool clothes and lay on the floor, spreading apart her legs. Sam had never been so quick to it even with the other princesses.

"This is my first time, so please be easy one me."

Sam smiled at her, she was finally being gentle, "yeah, of course."

He rubbed his penis for a while, though he didn't need help to get it hard quick, because just staring at her body made him horny.

He ever so slowly entered her pussy, and pushed pass her hymen. Danny howled, making Sam concerned, "hey, Danny? You okay?"

She breathed out, "yeah I'm good… just continue…"

Sam continued slowly trusting in and out of her. While with the other princesses he had usually been quick and rough, it was a nice change to be slow and easy.

It was also different not screaming horny things out and just moaning.

Danny's eyes rolled around, making her pretty face look incredibly stupid. But Sam couldn't mind, they were both in bliss.

Danny breathes out, "you can… go faster…"

Sam widened his eyes, but wasn't about to question it. He simply sped up his thrusting.

After another while, Danny gasped, "Sam… you can… go faster…"

Before long, he was going at a pretty fast speed, and Danny felt like her pussy couldn't take any more, but it could.

Finally, Danny growled, "I think I'm going to…" her pussy squirted out her cum.

Sam moaned and his sperm exploded inside her.

He fell on top of her, emitting an "oof!" From Danny.

Slowly, he got up and out his clothes on.

"Goodbye, Sam. I'm sure well meet again."

"I hope so, Danny."

A/N: I read back to my previous chapters and realized they were pretty rough and wild. I just wanted a change for once, so I decide the wolf princess would be perfect. If you want your chapter to e rough or gentle, you can include that, if not then I'll just write it myself. See you in the next chapter!


	10. An important note for you guys!

A/N: I'll bet most of you thought this was a new chapter, so I'm SOO sorry for the disappointment!

So this may come as a huge shock to some of you, but I'm going to take a break from writing stories and adding chapters. (Already been procrastinating a lot and haven't done much in this account…). There's no big "family" or "relationship" or "friend" problems that I really need to fix, I just feel like I REALLY need to take a break!

School has started and there are tons of stuff I have to do. I'm normally really organized with my books and whatnot but lately everything's just been rushing past WAAAY too fast, and I just can't fit in writing chapters into my school schedule. I know I have weekends but I really need to contribute more of my life to my friends and family rather than my Internet life.

I will still be reading stories from FanFiction because there are some that I really like, but I probably won't post chapters until a very long time. So I just want to apologize to you guys. I'm not going to completely up sticks and delete my account and never have any more contact, but I probably won't post more chapters.

You all most probably don't know this - unless you stalk me - that lately I've been obsessed with wattpad. *disclaimer: I'm not advertising or whatever, I just wanted to say it.

It has some pretty good stories on there, and I have also literally just made an account! So, I'm going to be honest here, I don't want any contact between this fanfiction account and my wattpad, so I will not be posting my links or my username. If you by any chance have found my wattpad, please don't go around telling others.

I am just dragging this long and longer. Anyways, just, I'm SO SUPER SORRY for this news, I'm also quite saddened by this, but honestly I feel better to post this note so I don't get weird questions about why I'm not posting anymore.

If there are any more questions, please send me a PM and PLEASE NO MEAN REVIEWS! I'm doing this because it is MY decision!


End file.
